Brokenhearted Accident
by MeloNeon
Summary: Josh was in a motorcycle accident and was hospitalized. Maya was worried for Josh that she visits him at the hospital almost everyday; This makes Lucas feels uncomfortable and jealous. Riley, who was still in love with Lucas, helps Lucas with his problem, together with Farkle and Zay. Rucas/Lucaya/Joshaya
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first GMW fanfic. Aaaaaand, the idea I have in mind is better than my writing. It's just always like that. I just can't write like those super-awesome fan-fiction writers out there. Oh yeah... happy reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it..!** *o* **P/S: Lame title, well, looks like I'm not a "titler" (Um... did I just created a new word? Probably not...)**

This story was taken place when Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle and Zay, all five of them were in high school.

* * *

What better place you could hang out with your best friends? Could be your usual hangout place, which was at your mom's bakery, called Topanga's. That's where the four friends, Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle were hanging out together.

Riley was sitting next to Maya while Lucas sat next to Farkle. The four of them sat silently as were tired after a long day at school. Riley was answering a call while Maya was texting someone on her phone.

"Yeah dad, we're at Topanga's." said Riley to her dad on her phone. She then hung up her phone. "Your dad called you?" asked Maya. "Yeah. He asked me where I am, and I told him that we're at Topanga's," said Riley.

"Who're you texting to?" Riley asked while grabing her orange juice from the table. "It's Uncle Shawn. He wanted to go shopping with me this weekend. You can come along, if you want to." said Maya.

"Really? Great. I can finally go shopping with my best friend. When was the last time we went shopping together again?"

"Dunno. One thing, you probably have to bring your credit card. I just said you can come along, I don't know about Uncle Shawn paying you for the clothes or not."

"I don't think I can use my credit card for shopping clothes after what happened with "the dress"… and why would my father's best friend didn't want to pay for my clothes?" said Riley, with a sad tone.

"Don't worry Riley, I can buy you clothes. Not just clothes, I can buy anything you want." said Farkle, to his beloved friend Riley. "Don't worry Farkle, I'm just kidding. I could just look at the clothes at the mall, and also judge Maya's clothes choices whether they are good or bad. I can be Maya's clothing judge." said Riley. Lucas just looked at the three while smiling.

"No need honey it's not like I have a bad taste in fashion…" said Maya while putting her hand on Riley's shoulder.

Suddenly Cory and Topanga walked into the bakery, with a worried look on their faces.

"Sup, Matthews." said Maya while putting her phone into her pocket. She then grabbed her iced lemon tea and stirred it.

"Something's wrong, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews?" Lucas asked politely.

"You guys wanna… come with us?" asked Topanga.

"Go where?" asked the four of them at the same time, looking confused.

Cory then looks at Topanga with a look that says "Let me tell the kids."

Topanga understood and lets Cory explain.

"We just hear that Josh… he was in a motorcycle accident and was hospitalized. We heard that he was badly injured. And we wanted you guys to come along with us to visit him." explain Cory.

Maya was shocked and her iced lemon tea fell off the ground. Even her iced lemon tea spilled, she still showed her shocked face. She didn't even move.

"Ahh! We need towels! Maya! Your drink!" shouted Riley. Riley was shocked to hear the news. But also shocked when suddenly Maya's drink fell and it spilled over her shoe. Then, she looked at Maya's pale face. "Mayaaaa!"

Farkle slowly approached Maya and shook Maya's shoulder. "Guys, you think she's still alive?" Farkle waved his hand in front of Maya's face. Nothing happened.

Lucas then stood up from his seat and walked towards Maya. "Uh, Maya, are you there? Hello?"

Maya then 'un-zoned' out and quickly stood up. Everyone was surprised. "What are you guys waiting for? Josh is at the hospital! We have to go now, hurry!" …and Maya was the first to run out from Topanga's.

Everybody just looked at Maya with odd faces.

* * *

 **Okay this chapter wasn't so good but… I am sure the next chapter will. So, um, yea…** ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I want to thank you to all who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! Thank you so so sooo much for the support.**

 **Also, I had the idea to write this story before Girl Meets Legacy, and before that I thought that Lucas liked Maya more than Riley but it turns out he loves the both equally and cannnot choose between the two, and because of that I find it harder to write about Lucas' jealousy.** :/ **And again, with the 'expectation vs reality' writing that I mentioned before. My writing just not good like the other awesome fan-fiction writers. Whyyy...** ;-; **P/S: If you ask me whether I ship Rucas or Lucaya, its actually... complicated for me to answer that now ^~^. Also, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

At the hospital.

"Ding!" the sound of the elevator goes after the six of them reached the floor the wanted to be. Maya was the first to went out from the elevator. She feels like she needed to hurry for some reason. Then she spotted a nurse.

"Excuse me, do you know where is Joshua Matthews' Room?" asked Maya politely, although she knows she needed to hurry.

"Joshua... I've just checked on him. He's in room 203." said the nurse while pointing at a room with the number 203 at the back.

"Wait. Why did you asked her? We already checked that his room number was 203 when we're at the ground floor." asked Cory while walking to Josh's room, followed by the other five.

"I kinda forgot. Now let's just visit him." said Maya. She wanted to visit Josh but suddenly she felt nervous.

After they reached at the room with the number 203 on it, he then knocked at door to the room. "Who's there?" a voice came out from the room. "Your very cool brother came to visit you." answered Cory. "Cool? You mean Eric?" Everyone chuckled a bit. "Oh come on. You know me." Cory opened the door and saw Josh layed on the hospital bed.

"Ma brotha..!"

Josh smiled,"Hey. Ma brotha."

Maya was shocked to see Josh. What came through her mind was "Cast… bandages… they're everywhere..."

There were some bandage and cast all over Josh. There were bandages wrapped around his forehead and also one that was taped on his cheek. There were also casts on his right hand, his left elbow... and most of all, his leg that was hanged onto something (I forgot what's it called). "Oo… are you alright?" asked Cory, looking at his injured brother. "Yup, with you looking at me like this, I am ALL RIGHT." said Josh with an angry tone while smiling at his brother.

Josh realized that Topanga with Riley and her friends also came to visit him as the five walked into the room. He looked at Maya first. Maya noticed it and looked onto the ground.

Topanga walked to Josh and handed a present to him. It was a medium sized box full of Oreos with a 'get well soon' card on it. "Here. Cory and I bought it for you before coming here."

"Thanks."

Maya whispered to herself, "Aw man why didn't l think of buying presents to Josh before coming here?"

"It's nice to see you guys visit me here." said Josh happily. "It sure is. So, how did it end up like this?" asked Cory. "You know, a motorcycle accident. The doctor said that I have some bones that are broken but it's all gonna be alright. I hope…" "Oh really?" Josh and Cory then talked for a while.

While the two talked Riley looked at Maya and asked, "Aren't you gonna talk to Uncle Josh?"

"I don't know." Maya answered. After a while talking Cory looked at his watch. "Oh, it's 5.30 already. I have to pick up Auggie from his soccer practice. Today he finished soccer practice kinda late." said Cory.

Topanga glanced over Maya and then looked at Cory. "Oh Cory, I'll go pick up Auggie with you." she said. "Oh okay." said Cory. Then she walked towards Maya and put her hand on Maya's shoulder. "Okay Maya why don't you, go talk to Josh. Don't be afraid, just be yourself, okay?"

"I... I..." Maya felt nervous after hearing what Topanga said. Topanga then walked out of the room, following Cory from his behind.

Riley, Lucas and Farkle just stared at the atmosphere quietly, having no words to come out of their mouths. Lucas seemed uncomfortable looking at the atmosphere. The room became quite for a while until Maya spoke up.

"Hi."

"Hey. You also came to visit me?"

"Yeah. What else would I do coming here? Having some kind of romantic dinner?"

Riley looked at Maya and felt relieved that Maya was back to her normal self. But, why did she say something about having a romantic dinner?

Josh smiled and chuckled and Maya smiled back, looking at him without feeling nervous anymore.

Suddenly one of the quiet guys spoke up, "Okay. I think it's kinda late. I have to go... do something. You two keep talking, alright?"

"You wanna go now, Huckleberry? I mean, it's not that late."

"Uh I have to go too. Me and Lucas have... something very important to do so, yeah, bye." said Farkle while wrapping his arm around Lucas and walked out of Josh's room.

"Hey, what's wrong? You've been frowning ever since Maya's trying to talk to Josh." asked Farkle while exiting the hospital with Lucas.

"I don't like it. I do not know what it is but I don't like it."

"Oh, you mean the two of them together? You do remember that Maya liked Josh, right?"

"Yea. I don't know why, but I have this... unpleasant feeling about them."

"You like Maya. You probably like her, more than Riley. I think you're jealous of the two of them together. Am I right..? Or not?"

"No. I mean, I don't know."

"What? Or is it because you didn't like the fact that you were the lucky guy who has two girls that liked you but then the other girl fell for another guy? You didn't like having less 'fans'?"

"No. I... don't know."

Meanwhile, at Josh' s room.

"Hmm I think I have to head back home now. You guys just... continue talking, okay?" Riley then excuses herself and went outside Josh's room. She then spotted Lucas and Farkle walking towards an elevator together. She thought she could go home together with them, so she ran towards them. Since they both were far away from Riley, they both couldn't hear Riley's footsteps.

After Lucas and Farkle reached the elevator, Farkle asked, "So, are you gonna tell Riley about your problem?"

"No... I... don't know..." said Lucas while his hand was pressing the "down" button at the elevator while his other hand was putted on his head. He then scratched his head, although his head doesn't feel itchy at all.

"Waiiiitttt! We can go together! Wait for me!" shouted Riley at the both of them while running. Lucas and Farkle was surprised from Riley's shouting. "What're you guys talking about just now?" Riley asked. "It's... nothing. Now let's just go." said Lucas. Riley glanced over Lucas oddly as the three walked into the elevator.

"So, there are only the two of us now." said Josh, still lying on his bed. "Uh... I think you should head home too."

"No!" said Maya. She, for some reason she didn't want to leave Josh alone. Josh was surprised to hear what Maya just said. "Sorry... I just..." she then sighed. "Oh, it's okay. I don't mind you staying here." said Josh.

"I wanna know, how did you get injured like this? You fell off the cliff because you ride your motorcycle so fast or something?" asked Maya, feeling so worried for Josh. Josh laughed, and said, "If I fell off the cliff, you think I'd still be here?"

"How then? I wanna know."

"Well, it's a very, long story."

"I don't... I don't care. Just tell me everything about your accident, I am willing to hear it."

* * *

 **Oh my word, this story ain't good as I expected. What do you call the thing that you use to hang your casted foot again? Sigh, I… don't have much experience in a hospital. That's why it was hard to write the hospital scene. *cries on the floor* and my vocab wasn't so good but I am improving bit by bit. I'll probably use more abstract words for further chapters.**

 **Oh yeah, I also realized that a better name for the story title was 'Heartbreaking Accident' but I'm kinda lazy to change the title, especially the title on the cover. But when I used grammar checker for my title it says there's no grammar mistakes for it so… it's alright to continue using it, right? *high fives myself for no reason***

 **I wrote this on my phone because I was at a hotel. My writing was probably wasn't that good because typing many words on the phone is not my thing. But, I believe that chapter 3 will be better than this!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Who's Gonna Tell Riley?

The next day, during 1st period.

Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle and Zay and the other kids were sitting on their desks while waiting for Cory, their history teacher.

"So, Maya, you told me that Josh told you about how he got into an accident, right?" asked Riley, who was sitting beside her best friend Maya.

"Yeah. But he told me not to tell anyone about how he got injured. I don't know why. But I just told you that I can't tell you anything about it, remember?" Maya said while putting her elbow on her desk. "He also told me that I am the only one who knows about how he got into the accident. But… I don't think so." "Ooooh really…?" asked Riley. Soon Cory walked into his class and Riley quickly asked her father. "Daddy, do you know how Uncle Josh got into an accident?"

"Huh. Now that you mention it, yesterday just I asked him how he got injured and he just said that he was in a motorcycle accident and will soon recover. Then we just talked about his bones and some other things…" said Cory, realizing that he doesn't have much details about the accident. "Why'd you ask?"

"See, Maya? Josh wants you to only know about it! Riley confirmed that Maya was the only one who knows about Josh's accident. "Really? I think it was ridiculous, him not wanting me to tell anyone about how he got into the accident." said Maya, not believing what Riley just said. Riley could tell that Maya was actually feeling happy about it inside.

"Um, what're they talking about?" asked Zay, who was sitting behind Lucas. "Oh, probably some 'girls' things that we don't need to know." said Farkle, worried that if he brings up Josh to Zay, Lucas might get mad. "Eh, why bother." Farkle and Zay realized that Lucas finally spoke up after he remain silent ever since they got into Cory's classroom.

"What, Maya? Josh told you about his motorcycle accident when you're with him yesterday?" Cory suddenly felt like he need to know about this hot topic. But it wasn't that hot. "Yeah, but he said that I can't tell anyone about it. Sorry, Mr. Matthews." said Maya.

"Ooooh, a secret, huh? Oh well. Let's not waste any time and start our lesson." said Cory to his students. Everyone seemed excited to learn something new from their favorite History teacher. Everyone except Lucas. Lucas then whispered to himself, "Uhh, it's not like I can do anything about the two of them. And I should be happy to learn something from Mr. Matthews, and not just sulking all day… sigh…"

After school…

"You guys just go together, okay? I need to go somewhere else." said Maya to her friends while walking out from school. "Somewhere else? I thought we would be hanging out at 'Topanga's' after school since I can't hang out with you guys yesterday because I had to meet up with Vanessa." said Zay. "Oh, you guys just go without me." said Maya while walking to the other direction the other four were heading to. Riley looked at Maya and followed her. She then puts her hand on Maya's shoulder and Maya quickly turns to Riley.

"Where are you going?" asked Riley curiously. "I… wanted to visit Josh again. It was actually nice talking to him yesterday. And I was also worried about his condition and don't want to let him alone at the hospital. That's why I wanted to visit him." answered Maya. "Oh, so I'm guessing that the boxed cookie that you bought earlier that was in your bag was for him…" said Riley while smiling at her best friend.

"Um, don't you think that the cookies will crack if it was in your bag?"

"Don't worry. I keep it in my locker until school's over, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Anyways, see you later, Maya. Tell Uncle Josh I said hello."

"Sure thing. Bye."

Riley then walked to Farkle, Lucas and Zay and said, "Maya won't be hanging out with us today. She had something to do."

"Ugh." mumbled Lucas. "Wait. I left something in my locker. It might be a long way to come and get it. Why don't you guys go first? I'll come as soon I got my stuff." said Riley to the three, leaving them walking to Topanga's first.

After the three arrived at Topanga's…

"Zay, can I sit next to you?" asked Farkle. "Uh, sure. But why?" said Zay, looking at Farkle weirdly. "Oh nothing. I just wanted to sit next to you…" Lucas and Zay just looked at Farkle while sitting down.

"Huh, no girls at all. Looks like we can have some 'man-time' together. Am I right?" said Zay. "Yes, indeed, Zay." said Farkle while nodding. "What do you mean Farkle?" asked Lucas. "Zay did say having 'man-time' right? Shouldn't you like, say something to your friend Zay? Like, right now? Maybe he could help." asked Farkle to Lucas. Lucas then sighed. "Alright. I have a problem."

"What is it?" asked Zay, feeling like he should know something. "Riley's uncle, Josh was in an accident, and was hospitalized. Maya liked him and since he was in an accident, she felt so worried for him. I… don't like it. I had this unpleasant feeling looking at them together when I visit him at the hospital yesterday. And now, she's visiting him again." explained Lucas. Zay was surprised to hear Lucas' confession.

"Dude, that's jealousy. You're jealous because Maya was with Josh. Do you know what that means? You've decided that you liked Maya more than Riley without realizing it!" Zay came to a conclusion and was sure about that. "Yeah. That's what I told him yesterday." said Farkle.

"No, I'm not jealous! I just feel uncomfortable seeing the two of them together. That's all. And… I love Riley and Maya both equally. It's just… seeing Josh with Maya together bothers me…" said Lucas, disagreeing with Farkle and Zay. "Well, with Maya liking Josh and feel worried for him I had the feeling she might, you know, visit him at the hospital all the time or something." said Zay. "How would you feel about that?"

Zay then added, "And… shouldn't you tell Riley about your problem? She is the best 'problem solver' here, and not me. I ain't good with solving some problems like this. She's your best friend. I feel like she should know about this."

"Yeah, Zay was right." Farkle agreed with Zay.

"I… I don't know…" said Lucas with a soft voice.

Riley then walked into the bakery and said, "Sorry I'm late!"

"Oh, it's okay Riley. Have a seat." said Farkle.

Riley looked at an empty seat beside Lucas and asked him, "Lucas, may sit next to you?" Lucas was surprised by Riley's question and realized something.

Lucas quickly stood up from his seat and pointed his finger at Farkle, "You!"

"Me? What did I do?" asked Farkle recklessly.

"Yeah Lucas what did he do?" asked Riley.

"Oh. Nothing. Of course you can sit next to me. I don't mind." said Lucas. He was still mad at Farkle, because the idea of Riley sitting next to him was all part of Farkle's plan. Then he and Riley sat down while gazed at each other.

Farkle and Zay both just stared at Lucas with a face that said, "You should tell her."

But Lucas just ignored it. Thinking about it just make his heart beating faster. He can't just bluntly tell her. And he didn't want to tell her. Even though she is the best 'problem solver' there is, he just can't ask her for help.

Everytime Lucas looked at Riley, all his troubles just go away. Except for this one. Then he suddenly felt like one of the two wierdos might tell her about his problem.

The atmosphere became quiet after a while. None of the four felt like saying anything. Well, not four, there were two people felt like they needed to say something, but were worried that some other guy might get mad.

Farkle was the truth-teller last time, the time when he told everyone about Riley's feelings towards Lucas during New Year's. But he can't just be the spitting out truth all the time, right? Well, someone has to.

Suddenly a quick voice came out and said, "Lucas was jealous of Maya and Josh together."

The voice didn't came out from Farkle, but it was actually Zay. Lucas and Riley was surprised to hear what Zay just told them. Especially Lucas. He looked at Riley with a worried face and tried to explain to her, "Riley… it's….."

Riley just looked at Lucas with a chilled look on her face and then said, "Lucas, it's okay."


	4. Chapter 4 - Charlotte's Advise

The place was quiet for a moment.

"But hey... but when someone's jealous doesn't mean that he likes the person even more that the other person, right?" asked Zay, trying to make the situation better, even though he, himself knows that jealousy means liking someone.

"It's okay you guys, I understand. I actually know that Lucas was jealous ever since we visited Josh yesterday. He has been looking at Maya with a serious face when we're at the hospital." said Riley, who seemed okay with it. But who knows how she actually feel inside.

"It's not jealousy. I'm not jealous, okay? It just makes me uncomfortable, that's all!" said Lucas. No matter how many times he said that, people will still say that Lucas actually likes Maya more than Riley. "It's okay Lucas, I already understand. I will help you with your problem." said Riley softly. She just keep smiling at Lucas. Lucas felt bad for Riley. So very bad.

Farkle and Zay just looked at the two. They also feel bad for Riley.

"Excuse me I have to go now. I'll... see you guys later." said Riley as she stood up from her seat. "Now? But it's 4.45 p.m." said Farkle, not wanting Riley to leave. Before she go she has to tell Lucas how she really feels. "Um my mom texted me and said that I should go home now. So, bye..." Riley said as she walked outside the bakery.

Lucas quickly chased Riley outside the bakery and gripped her hand tightly. "Riley I...I..." Lucas just realized that he hold Riley's hand without thinking. He also had actually no idea what to say to her after what happened.

"Lucas, ow, ow, my hand!" said Riley. Her hand was hurt from Lucas' grip. "Riley, I'm so sorry! Here let me look at your hand." said Lucas as he looked at Riley's hand. He brought her hand closer to him. For some it looked like Lucas didn't want to see her hand. It seemed like he wanted to brought her closer to him so he could look closely at her.

Lucas then gazed at Riley and Riley gazed at him. After a few seconds Riley spoke up, "Can I go now?"

"Oh right. I'm sorry Riley." said Lucas.

Riley then walked away and left Lucas.

As she walked to her apartment she said, "Well, I shouldn't care about it. I knew this would've happened."

She then whispered to herself, "Even though I still liked him..."

At Riley's bay window…

Maya went into Riley's room through her window like she always do. "So what's up? You texted me to come here." asked Maya as she sat beside Riley who has been waiting Maya for quite some time.

"Nah, I just wanted to talk to you here. Like we always do. So, anything happened when you're with Josh?" asked Riley. "Oh, we just talked about a lot of stuff. I told him about high school and he told me about NYU." answered Maya. "Nothing else?" asked Riley, wanting to know if there's anything good that she need to know. "Nope. Oh yeah, he said that the cookies I brought for him was good." said Maya.

"Oh, okay. So… um, one question, do you still like Lucas?" Riley asked Maya with a serious look. "Uhm, Lucas is like, well… a crush. I like him. A lot. Josh was a different kind of thing." said Maya while taking her phone out from her pocket. "Hey. Remember the shopping trip we're going this weekend? Are you coming or not?"

"I don't know if I can come… this weekend. If I can't go you can just go with Uncle Shawn together. Just the two of you. Is that okay Maya?"

"Okay, I don't mind."

Riley suddenly puts her head on Maya's shoulder. "Say, Maya. What would you do if Lucas actually likes you more than me?" she asked, while smiling. Even though she's smiling it still looked sad. "I don't know." Maya answered, looking at Riley.

"What's wrong? And why'd you ask?"

"Oh, it's just some thoughts that I have."

"Oh, another message from Charlotte."

Riley then lifted up her head from Maya's shoulder and looked at Maya's phone curiously.

"Wait Charlotte? As in the Charlotte from Josh's NYU? The one who talked about your 'crush' on Josh?"

"Yeah."

"How did you get her number? Did you have Jasmine's number too?"

"Yeah. And it's a long story. Well not really. I actually got it from Josh when I visit him."

"So what're you guys talking about?"

"She told me that I should always visit Josh since she and her friends are busy with college."

"Pfft. Do you know what does that means? They actually wanted you to always visit Josh so he could, like, probably, well maybe… consider your feelings or some other things like that, who knows? Um… what I'm trying to say is, Josh might think that you cared so much for him, and started to have feelings for you. Maybe Charlotte actually planned this for you."

"Yeah right. I don't think so."


	5. Chapter 5 - She's Been Acting Strange

The next morning.

"Sup Matthews." Maya said as she walked into the Matthews apartment. Riley just finished her breakfast. "Oh hey Maya you missed breakfast. Why don't you grab this waffle as we go to school?" said Riley while handing a piece of waffle to Maya. "Did you have breakfast early or something? Anyways thanks." said Maya as she took the waffle from Riley. Riley then went to take her school bag and went to Maya. "Bye mom, dad, Auggie! We'll go to school first." said Riley as she went outside the door.

"Bye sweetie!" said Topanga. "Bye Riley." said Cory and Auggie at the same time.

When Riley and Maya entered the subway they saw Lucas and Zay there. "Look Ranger Rick and Zay was already there." said Maya. When she was walking to them she realized that Riley wasn't following her. She turned to Riley. Riley seemed like she did not want to go to Lucas.

"Aren't you coming?" Maya asked Riley. "Oh look someone called me looks like I have to answer it why don't you go to the two first?" Riley said while holding her phone and pretend to call someone. "Okay…" said Maya, looking at Riley oddly. Then she walked to the two.

"Sup Huckleberry." greeted Maya. "Oh hey where's Riley?" asked Lucas.

"She said she has a call from someone. She was right there- wait, where's Riley?" asked Maya while standing up as soon as she realized that her best friend was gone.

"Oh wait, she's right there, sitting and talking to her phone…" said Maya after she realized that Riley was just sitting, while talking on her phone. Maya couldn't see Riley for a moment because Riley was sitting and it was a bit hard to see Riley sitting from there.

Then Farkle entered the subway. He saw Maya sitting with Lucas and Zay and also saw Riley talking to her phone weirdly. Riley wasn't sitting with them. He went to Riley. "Why are you sitting here? Aren't you gonna sit with them?" asked Farkle while pointing at Maya, Lucas and Zay. "Can't you see? I'm busy talking to someone. You just go to them." said Riley. She then continue to fake-talk to her phone. "Riley, no. You're just bad at acting and also, you don't wanna see Lucas right now." said Farkle, who knows what's going on with the situation.

Riley put down her phone and was quiet for a moment.

"Riley, I know what you feel. You should tell Lucas what you actually feel from yesterday"

"I don't feel anything at all, Farkle. I already know that Lucas liked Maya, and I know nothing can change that. " said Riley.

Farkle then sat next to Riley. "You're lying, aren't you? You still loved Lucas, right?" asked Farkle, looking at Riley with a serious face. Riley then rested her head on Farkle's shoulder, just like the time when Maya rested her head on Farkle's when they're in Chubbie's at Texas. "Yeah." answered Riley.

When the subway arrived at the destination, Riley left the subway with Farkle. Maya, who was busy talking to Lucas and Zay realized that Riley nor Farkle sat with them in the subway. "Riley left us?" asked Maya, not understanding what's going on. "Farkle's also not with us. Why don't we go outside to find them?" Zay suggested.

Unfortunately, the three can't seem to find Riley or Farkle at the subway station. Maya tried to call Riley but Riley didn't answered her call.

At the school hall Maya finally found Riley. She was with Farkle. Maya left Lucas and Zay behind because she wanted to find Riley as soon as she could. "Riles, where have you been? Why didn't you sit with us at the subway? Why didn't you answered my call?" asked Maya worriedly.

"I, um… was talking on my phone for a long time. So long, that I finished talking to her when the subway arrived. And… uh…"

"Who are you talking to and why did you talk to her for a such a long time? And why are you with Farkle?"

"Uhh…" said Farkle who was standing beside Riley. Riley didn't know what to say to Maya.

Then the school bell rang. "Kringgg!"

"Oh, now I have English class… and I don't wanna be late for that. I have to go Maya, bye! See you!" said Riley as she hurriedly went to her English class. Maya and Farkle looked at Riley weirdly and then they both looked at each other.

"You know what's going on?"

"Uh no. I have to go now Maya bye!"

As Riley was about to walk into her class she saw Lucas beside her, who was also about to enter the class. "What are you doing here?" asked Riley. "I have English class too, remember?" answered Lucas while smiling at Riley. He let Riley enter first. Riley then sat at the front of the classroom. Lucas sat beside her.

"Riley, hey." said Lucas. But Riley just ignored Lucas. She turned her head to the other direction. "Um… hey." she said to Lucas, trying not to make the situation awkward. Her head was still looking the same direction. "Why are you looking at the wall? Is it that interesting?" Lucas joked, but then the said, "Riley, are you mad at me or something?"

"Oh no, actually looking at the wall is interesting." said Riley. She finally turned her head to Lucas.

Lucas giggled. "So, are you sad about, you know, what happened yesterday?" asked Lucas. "Oh, no. I already said that… I was okay with what happened. It's just… um, I was sad because… Auggie ate all my waffles..? Yeah he ate them all and didn't let me have 'em. And now I'm sooooo hungry." Riley lied to Lucas. But, Lucas could tell that what Riley said to him was untrue. But he changed the subject anyways, "Riley, why didn't you sit with us at the subway? Maya did say that you have a call but is it true? Or is it because you just didn't want to sit with us?"

Lucas looked at Riley with a serious look.

Riley did not know what to answer him. She should've known she shouldn't talk back to Lucas. Riley regretted talking to him.

"I… uh…"


	6. Chapter 6 - Lucas' Plan

**So some of you guys might be asking, 'is this a Rucas or a Lucaya fanfic?' And TBH, I still had no idea (Don't be mad DX) But there will be some Rucas, Lucaya and also Joshaya moments in this fanfic.**

 **If I make a poll on what couple this fanfic will be about I knew Lucaya would win because we all know that Lucaya is the most shipped couple XD. IDK, maybe it depends on the hints from the upcoming season 3 about which couple will be endgame. Cause there were times I saw Rucas moments is season 1 and was like, 'I ship them'. Then in season 2 Lucaya started happening and I was all like 'Okay time to ship Lucaya' hahahaa... it's complicated... so yeah...**

 **P/S: I updated the summary... only a little tiny bit though...**

* * *

"Kringgggg!" the lunch bell finally rang. Maya finally found Riley when she's at the cafeteria.

"There you are, Riles!" Maya said.

"Oh. Hey, Maya."

"Are you okay? You've been acting strange."

"Yeah. It's just… I haven't feeling well lately. But I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Is that really why you've been acting strange?" Maya asked, trying to make sure.

Riley was about to say something to Maya but she didn't when she saw Lucas walking towards them. "Hey, Riley, Maya." He said to the two.

Then Farkle and Zay came to them. "Why are you guys still standing here? Don't you guys wanna eat?" asked Farkle. "We were about to." answered Riley.

* * *

The gang sat a table. Riley doesn't seem to have an appetite. "Riley, why aren't you eating your food?" asked Lucas. He looked at Riley worriedly. "She does not feel well." Maya answered Lucas' question. "Yeah…" Riley said.

Zay whispered to Lucas. "So, have you asked Riley why she didn't sat with us on the subway?"

"I did, but then the teacher came in to the classroom. And she did not answered my question..." said Lucas while eating his salad.

Farkle then joins the conversation, "What're you guys talking about?"

Suddenly Riley stood up. "I'm done. I'll go now." Riley said as she walked away from the gang with while holding her tray. "Wait Riley I'll come too!" said Maya as she quickly followed Riley.

Lucas, Farkle and Zay glanced at Riley and Maya for a moment. Then one of them spoke up, "Guys… Riley's not okay with this. She has to tell us how she feel."

"I know. She's been acting weird. I think it's because of you, Lucas." said Zay.

"Me? Well what about you guys?" asked Lucas.

"Well whatever. We need Riley to tell her true feelings." said Farkle to the two.

Suddenly an idea popped out of Lucas' head. "Guys I had an idea." Lucas then whispered to Farkle and Zay his plan. "That's actually a great idea." said Farkle, agreeing with Lucas' plan. "I like it." said Zay.

"But…" Lucas said. "When Riley's gonna tell what she really feels, you two need to go far away so she couldn't hear you."

"Why?" asked Farkle and Zay at the same time.

"I will tell her that none of you guys will heard her. So, she could tell me how she feels... about me. Understood?"

"But… why? We need to know too." said Farkle.

"I… probably tell you about her feelings later or something."

* * *

At the hallway, Riley walked with Maya.

"So, we're still early. Where are you going now?" asked Maya as she walked with Riley. She put both her hands into her pockets. "I wanted to walk around. When I'm not feeling well I think walking around would make me feel better." answered Riley happily.

Maya spoke to herself, "Something's wrong with Riley ever since we got into the subway. But, how do I ask her what's wrong? She would probably avoid my question."

"Are you coming Maya?" asked Riley after she realized that Maya stopped walking. "Oh I'm coming." Maya said as she ran towards Riley.

"Um Riley…" Maya stopped her footsteps again. "What is it?" asked Riley. She then turned to Maya. "Is there anything wrong between you and Lucas? You seemed like you don't want to meet him when we're at the subway."

Riley gulped. She stayed silent for a few moment. Then she spoke to Maya, "No… of course I don't. I just have a call from someone."

"Is it true, Riley? Is it? I want you to tell the truth."

"Maya, it's true-"

Riley was cut off by the ringing bell, "Kringgg!"

'Ugh the bell. Riley was probably gonna say something unreasonable again…' Maya thought.

"Whoops Maya looks like it's time for me to go to Math class now. I better not be late for my Math class! Byeee!"

"I knew it."

* * *

Finally school was over. Lucas, Farkle and Zay gathered beside Riley's class. Riley was nowhere to be found. The three checked inside class and the whole class was empty. "We're late. Riley's seems to be out early." said Zay. "Well then looks like we have to go to the hallway now. Let's go." Lucas said. They have to find Riley before she went home.

The hallway was crowded. Then Lucas spotted Riley walking with Maya.

"So, Maya. Where do you wanna go?" Riley asked Maya.

"I'm going to visit Josh again. He seems lonely yesterday."

"Ohhhh looks like you're gonna use Charlotte's advice to get Josh."

"Oh please."

"Farkle, you go to Riley while Zay and I go and meet Mr Bergeron to get the keys." ordered Lucas. "Alright captain." said Farkle as he hurriedly went to Riley through the crowded hallway. He finally could meet Riley after bumping into almost everyone at the hallway.

"Riley I need to talk to you." Farkle said.

"What is it?" Riley asked. She then looked at Maya who was leaving her with together with Farkle. "Bye Maya. Have fun at the hospital!"

"Okay… Riley, Mr. Bergeron, our gym teacher wants to meet you at the gym now."

"Right now? But why at the gym?"

"Yeah now. I don't know why. Riley I have to go home now bye!" said Farkle as he quickly left Riley. He actually did not want to go home now. He just wanted Riley not to suspect anything. Next he need to help Zay at the gym. It was all according to Lucas' plan.

Meanwhile…

"Mr. Bergeron there you are. Where are you going?" asked Lucas politely to the gym teacher. Zay was beside him, just smiling at Mr. Bergeron. "I was about to head to the office. What do you guys want?" asked Mr. Bergeron, looking at the two weirdly.

"Oh, I uh, left something inside the gym. Could you... um, let us use your keys to get it?" asked Lucas. "Oh just follow me and I will help you." Mr Bergeron said. "No, no. Just let us hold the keys. So you don't have to walk far away to the gym. After we use them we'll give it back to you." Lucas said. He needed to hold the keys. "Alright fine. If you insist. Just make sure you give me the keys back Mr. Friar." said Mr Bergeron while handing his gym keys to Lucas from his pocket.

"Thank you Mr Bergeron." said Lucas as he left Mr Bergeron and walked to the gym. "Alright, we got the keys. I actually thought you could, like, steal those keys from him secretly. Then it'll be like in a movie." said Zay excitedly. "Yeah right." Lucas said, leaving Zay behind. "Hey wait up!" said Zay as he quickly chased Lucas.

After running and chasing around for a moment they finally reached the gym. "Alright now all I have to do is unlock this door… and walla! Opened!" said Lucas after he succeeded opening the gym's door. Then Lucas gave the key to Zay. "You hold these. I'll go in. Just like in our plan." He said to Zay. "Alright" Zay said as he received the keys from Lucas.

Lucas went into the gym. He closed the door and left it unlocked until Riley came in. Suddenly Zay saw Riley coming. "Riley's coming!" he said to Lucas from outside. "Okay Zay now you go and hide so she couldn't see you." Lucas ordered. "Okay!" Zay said.

Zay quickly hide behind a plant beside the gym. It's a good thing that the plant was big. Zay hoped Riley didn't see him.

Riley walked towards the gym. The door seemed to be unlocked so Riley opened the door and walked in. Mr Bergeron wasn't there at all. She only saw Lucas.

"Lucas? W… what're you doing here?" she asked.

"I… also have to meet Mr. Bergeron here."

"Really? Where is he?"

Suddenly the door was closed by itself. It was actually Zay. Riley heard the sound of the gym door being locked from outside. She also heard the sound of keys.

She tried to open the door. But it was locked.

"Um, why the door is locked? Who locked it? Hello?" said Riley. She did not want to be trapped in the gym. Not with Lucas.

But she heard nothing from outside.

"We're trapped!" Riley said.

"I know that. And I need to talk to here. Alone." Lucas said.

Riley should've known it. _They_ planned all this.

"Riley…" Lucas called her name. She did not know what to do. Her body was frozen. She was still standing at the door.

"Lucas." Riley turned to Lucas. "I want to get out of here."

"Okay, I'll let you out. But first, I need to ask you a favor, then I'll let you go." Lucas said as he grinned at Riley.

Riley gulped, hoping that someone would help her. She feels like this was a torture for her.

"Uhh…"


	7. Chapter 7 - Alone Together

At the hospital.

Maya sat beside Josh. Silence filled the room. "So, we're alone together. Again..." Josh said.

"Yeah... so, anyways are your friends gonna visit you?"

"Well, Andrew said he's free tonight so he's gonna visit me."

"That's good to know."

"What? You thought that I'm all alone and think that all my friends don't have time to visit me at all?"

"Hey. It's not like that."

Josh laughed. "I know, sorry."

Maya suddenly thought about Riley. She sighed. "Hmm? What's wrong, Maya?" Josh asked as he looked at Maya. "Oh it's just… I'm just thinking about my best friend." Maya replied.

"You mean my niece, Riley? What's wrong?"

"She… she seems to have a problem and has been acting strange today. When I asked her what's wrong she just avoid my question. She doesn't even tell me, her best friend, what's wrong. Does that means… she doesn't trust me to help her with her problem?" said Maya.

Josh looked at Maya. Then he patted her on her head. Maya seemed surprised of what Josh did to her. "Well… hmm… I don't think that she doesn't trust you." said Josh.

"Then what do you think? Tell me..."

"Maybe… maybe she needs some time to tell you. And why don't you try ask your other friends? They might know…"

"You think so? Because I don't like it if my best friend Riley told my other friends about her problem and not me. And I would probably hit their heads so hard until they tell me what's wrong."

"Wow. Isn't that's just too harsh? Doing that to your friends?"

"I still don't care. I'm gonna find out her problem no matter what." said Maya as she stood up from her seat. "Wait… Maya, you're gonna leave now? It's still early and you just got here, though… " said Josh.

'Uh Josh doesn't want me to leave? Meh, like I care about that. And… maybe I could stay here for a while. I don't have anything else to do' Maya thought. "Yeah you're right. It's still kinda early for me to leave." Maya said.

"Good. Actually, Maya… there's something I wanted to tell you." Josh said to Maya.

"What is it?" Maya asked curiously as she quickly sat on her seat. Her heart was beating very fast for some reason.

"Actually I wanted to go to the New Year's Party at Riley's apartment. And I also wanted to go to your middle school graduation to congratulate you. But I can't because of my work at NYU." Josh said.

Maya's eyes wide opened. Then she said, "You're busy even on the New Year's?"

"Yeah, believe me. College is hard. And-" Josh was cut off from Maya's phone ringing. Maya took her phone from her pocket and answered it. "Oh, really? Okay, I'll be there right away!" Maya said to her phone. "It's my mom. She said that there's an 'emergency' and I have to go home right now. I have to go now Josh. See you!"

Maya then walked away from Josh's room. Josh looked at Maya until she closed the door. He sighed.

"And at the graduation I wanted to tell you how I really feel about you. Unfortunately I can't. I thought now would be the perfect time…" he whispered to himself.


	8. Chapter 8 - Alone Together 2

At the same time, Lucas was alone with Riley.

"Alright fine. What do you want me to do?" asked Riley, tried to make an annoyed face to Lucas. If only she knew this would've happened. Then she wouldn't been in this mess.

Lucas took a deep breath. "I need you to tell me how you really feel. You've been acting strange, Riley."

"What?"

"Okay, since we're in the school gym and this place is huge, you can just shout out how you feel, you know, like express yourself. I want you to tell me how you really feel… from yesterday."

Riley laughed. "Really, Lucas? You want me to tell you how I feel from yesterday? Tell you? If I want to express myself to someone it shouldn't have been you."

"I know but since I know this was about me, I want to know. Riley, is it true that you don't feel anything from what happened yesterday? I wanna know. And... that's why I planned this."

"You planned all this? Just to know how I feel? And I bet that, Farkle and Zay were outside, trying to listen our conversation."

"Riley, I promise you, that they weren't outside listening to us. I told Farkle and Zay to guard outside the gym to see if someone's coming. But they will guard it from far away. And I won't tell anyone what you're gonna say to me. I swear, no one's here. Please, Riley… trust me."

"Oh really?" Riley asked, trying to make sure.

Meanwhile, Zay met Farkle beside Cory's classroom. Cory's class was far away from the gym. They decided to meet there. "So, how was it?" asked Farkle. "I locked the door, and now Lucas and Riley were alone together."

"So, uh, what do we do now?" asked Farkle.

"I dunno." Zay said. He checked on his phone. "Oh great my phone's batteries are dead."

"That's okay. If Lucas wants to tell us stuff he could call through my phone." Farkle said.

Suddenly Cory walked outside his classroom. "Why are you guys still here?" he asked Farkle and Zay. "We're just… you know, hanging out. Right here…" Zay said in a weird way. Farkle just looked at Zay.

"Okay… anyways, can I borrow one of you guys' phone? I have to call my wife Topanga but my phone is dead and I don't bring my charger." asked Cory.

"Sorry Mr Matthews. Mine's dead too." said Zay while showing his phone to Cory.

"Here. You can use mine." said Farkle as he took his phone from his pocket and gave it to Cory. "Thank you." Cory thanked Farkle. "This might take a while." He said as he went into his class and called Topanga inside.

"Now what're we gonna do?"

"Oh shoot we have to guard the gym to see if someone's coming!"

They ran to the gym. Farkle ordered Zay to guard the left side and he will guard the right side of the gym. They just have to make sure anyone who's near the gym would go away so they wouldn't heard anything inside the school gym and didn't suspect anything.

Inside the gym, Lucas and Riley were arguing for a while.

"No! You don't need to help me Lucas. I'm fine!"

"How many times you have to say that? You're not fine. You can't even tell your best friend Maya about your problem. You need to tell at least tell someone about your problem. And not just kept quiet about it."

After a few seconds of thinking Riley finally decided to settle down this problem.

"Alright fine Lucas. You're right. And since you said that no one could hear us, I trusted you."

Lucas felt relieved after a while arguing with her and sat on a bench. Riley walked a few footsteps away from Lucas. She took a deep, deep breath.

"Lucas Friar." Riley said as she looked at the ceiling. At least it was better that telling how she really feels in front of Lucas' face. She took a deep breath again.

"Lucas, I actually still liked you. And I lied when I said I don't care about you jealous about Maya. I was actually sad when I knew that you're jealous! I don't want this. I don't want any of this!" Riley screamed. She let out everything she need to tell Lucas. Suddenly she shed a little tear after she let out her feelings. She then wiped it with her hand.

Lucas was satisfied with Riley's confession. But also feel bad for her. But he just tried to ignore it and texted Zay to open the door. But Zay didn't not answer Lucas' text message. Lucas then sent Farkle the same thing. His message was still not answered. "Ugh why didn't they answered my text? They said they'll answer it. I'll just call them…" he whispered to himself. Lucas called Zay but his call was not answered. Same goes with Farkle.

Suddenly Farkle realized something. He went to Zay. "Wait. I left my phone with Mr Matthews. What if Lucas wanted us to unlock the door? Then he would've call through my phone since he can't call yours. We need to get my phone. Right now." Farkle said. "Oh yeah. You're right." Zay said. Then he chuckled. "And I thought you're the genius one here."

"Shush.. Zay, you stay here and guard the gym while I go look for Mr Matthews."

Farkle went to Cory's classroom. It seemed that Cory was still talking to his wife. What're they talking about anyways? Farkle just waited outside Cory's classroom. He hoped Lucas didn't called him yet. He let out a sigh.

Lucas went to the door. It's still locked. "Why aren't they answering my calls? Or my text?" he asked himself. Riley could heard what he just said.

"So you gave the keys to them? Why didn't you just hold it, hmm?" Riley said.

"Well, if I hold it then you'll steal it from me."

"So, Farkle and Zay didn't answer your message and calls and they were the ones who hold those keys? Aaaand we're trapped in here?"

"Yeah. Seems like it."

Riley think for a moment. Suddenly she had an idea. An evil grin came across her face. 'Time for revenge' she thought as she looked at Lucas.

"W… why are you looking at me like that, Riley?" Lucas said as he looked at Riley's face. He had a bad feeling about this.

"It's revenge time."


	9. Chapter 9 - Tell Me, Lucas

**Lucaya? Or Rucas? Lucaya? Rucas? Lucaya? Rucas? Lucaya? Rucas?**

 **Ahah! RUCAYA!**

 **Welp. I should go now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Riley looked at Lucas as she smiled at him, while her arms crossed. "So, I have already did what you asked me so now I think you should return the favor." Riley said. "What? You mean I should do what you asked right now? Like, now? W…what do you want me to do? A… and why not just later...?" Lucas asked.

Riley shook her head. "No, now was the perfect time for you to do it. You actually choose the right place…" said Riley. She has the perfect 'job' for him.

"Alright Riley, what do you want me to do?" asked Lucas as he put his right hand on one of his thighs.

"I want you to tell me what you really feel when Maya's with Josh."

"Um, but… Riley-"

"Tell me, Lucas. Tell me now. That's all I wanted you to do. I have done what you want, so now you have to do what I want. No exceptions." Riley said as she pointed her finger towards her spot where she just confessed to Lucas. Lucas sighed, then he walked towards the spot Riley pointed slowly. He stood there for quite a while since he had no idea what to say. "I'm waiting…" Riley said, her arms still crossed.

"Okay." Lucas said. He suddenly has the words to say. He looked above just like Riley did.

"I didn't like it when Maya was with Josh at the hospital. I don't like seeing them together. I… I was jealous seeing Maya together with Josh!" screamed Lucas. Riley seemed surprised because Lucas finally admitted that he was jealous, since yesterday he's been denying that he wasn't. But she wasn't satisfied with his confession.

"Happy now?" asked Lucas as he turned to Riley. "I, uh, um… yes. Yes, I am." Riley answered.

For some reason Lucas actually felt better after he confessed. Riley must've feel the same.

Soon the whole gym became quiet as the two ran out of words. Riley just stared at Lucas and Lucas did the same. Silence filled the whole room… until Lucas spoke up "So, what now?"

"Uh… ah hahh! There's one thing I wanted you to do." said Riley as she realized something.

"What do you want now?"

"I want you to let me help you with your jealousy problem. And you cannot say no to that. Okay?"

And Lucas started to feel bad for Riley again. But… he can't say no.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Cory's classroom.

Cory just finished talking to Topanga. He then realized that Farkle was standing in front of his classroom, waiting for him. "Sorry I took a very long time talking to my wife." he said as he walked towards Farkle. He then handed his phone back.

"It's okay Mr Matthews. Anyways, I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow!" said Farkle as he left Cory's classroom hurriedly.

* * *

"We have to get out of this room." said Riley while grabbing the door's handle.

"But how?"

"Uh, that's my line." Riley said to Lucas as she walked near him.

Suddenly Lucas' phone rang. They both were surprised from the ringing phone. Lucas' took the phone out of his pocket and it turned out to be Farkle. "Finally!" he groaned. Lucas then answered the phone.

"Sorry Lucas Zay's phone was dead, and Mr Matthews borrowed my phone, and he had to call his wife, and he talked to Mrs Matthews for a while, and also and I have to wait-"

"Okay, okay. I understand. Now can you please unlock the door, Farkle?"

"Oh, sorry. I'll open it now." said Farkle as he ran to Zay, who was still guarding the gym. "Zay I just got my phone back and I just called Lucas and he wants us to unlock the door now." he said.

"That took you a while. Alright, let's go." Zay said as he went to the gym's door. He took out the keys out from his pocket and tried to unlock the door. After a few seconds the door finally opened again. Riley saw the opened door and also saw Farkle and Zay. She was quiet for a moment, while staring at the two. Lucas just looked at her, also not knowing what so say.

"Okay, we're free now. And I'll be going out now. Bye." Riley said after a moment of being silent. She hurriedly exited the gym. Farkle and Zay just looked at Riley but Lucas just looking at the gym's wall.

'Looking at the wall is pretty interesting… especially when you're trying to not look at the person you're hurting right now..' he thought.

Farkle and Zay then turned to Lucas. "So, what did she say to you?" asked Farkle. "Oh.. it's… nothing." said Lucas while scratching his head. He then quickly exited the gym, leaving the two behind.

"Well, I knew this would've happened. We all know where this is going. Riley told Lucas about her true feelings and now Lucas feels bad or whatever that he didn't want to tell us." Farkle said while looking at Lucas and his arms were crossed. "Yeah. I wonder what Riley told him." said Zay.

Farkle quickly closed the gym's door locked it. Zay looked at Farkle and thought of something. "Heyy Farkle why don't you, go return the keys from Mr Bergeron, huh?" Zay said. "And how about you?" Farkle asked as he took out the key from the keyhole. "I have to go home now, Farkle. I'll see you tomorrow, m'kay?" said Zay as he turned around, trying to leave the place. But Farkle quickly grabbed Zay's shoulder.

"Bruh you're not going anywhere… I know you don't want to go return the keys with me and you also didn't like Mr Bergeron, but you have to come too." said Farkle. Zay then just sighed as he followed Farkle's lead. "Now, uh, tell me where Mr Bergeron is." said Farkle.

Riley walked outside her school hurriedly. "Darn it, why did I say yes? I should've find out more about Lucas' feelings about Maya. So that… I could help him with his problem…" Riley said to herself. She then let out a big sigh.


	10. Chapter 10 - Help Me, Daddy

**Wowowowowowowww just how long haven't I update the chapters for Brokenhearted Accident? Sorry guys its just I have been busy with school and stuff... I just... sorryyy...**

 **Oh yeah right now we're on season 3 of GMW! They're finally in high school! Yes I enjoyed it and almost cry on Girl Meets High School part 2... And now Smackle goes to the same school as Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle and Zayyy! Hooray Smackle is in Abigail Adams High School with da gang! And oh yeah... Josh's coming. Like, OMG. Actually I haven't watched Girl Meets Ski Lodge yet so uhh... maybe I could write a good story after watching the episode who knows? JOSH IS COMING PEOPLE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **Ok ok hope you guys like reading this chapter and my writing is still ... uh, I dunno, haven't improved yet? (Sorryyyyyy)**

* * *

Riley couldn't sleep that night. She just lie down on her bed while looking at the ceiling, thinking about her problems. Suddenly, she heard a sound came from the kitchen. Riley came out of her room and went to the kitchen. She heard the sound of typing so she thought that someone was using the laptop to to some work. Who is that someone? Mom? Dad? Usually her mom was up at night using her laptop, typing stuff. Ah yes, mom! 'Mom might help me with my problem!' she thought to herself.

Riley slowly walked into the kitchen, "Mom...are... are you there?" she said as she rubbed her right eye. "Riley? Why aren't you sleeping yet? Are you here for some cold spagetti or something?" asked a voice, who turned out to be her dad. "And, it's dad, not mom." he smiled as he stopped typing and turned to Riley.

"Oh, so you're not mom?" asked Riley, looking disappointed.

"Yeah, unfortunately, I'm not. I'm up because I have to do some work in this laptop. Your mom's asleep after a long day of work. You don't want to wake up your poor mom do you?" said Cory. Then he continued,"And Riley, why are you up so late?"

"Nothing I'll just go back to bed."

"Wait. Riley, you seem to be having a problem. Did you come here because you want to meet mom and tell your problems? After knowing that I wasn't mom, you decided to go back to bed, am I right?"

"Uhh, h… how do you know?"

"Well, you seemed like you've been having some problems lately. Not to mention you sounded like you wished that I was mom just now. Come on, what's been bothering you sweetie? You can also tell your dad your problems too right? Come on, it can't be always your mom. You know… your mom knows best, right after your dad." Cory chuckled by his own words.

Riley smiled, "It's not like I don't trust you with my problems, dad. It's just…"

"Just what? It's just too hard to explain to your dad?" Cory said.

"No it's… just…"

Riley became quiet all of sudden without finishing her sentence. She let out a sigh and finally decided to tell her father about what's bothering her. "It's… Lucas."

She felt weird because she felt like, it's the first time ever she told her dad about her problems (Even though it's not the first time).

"Lucas? What did he do? Did he go out with Maya and you're feeling sad because of that?" asked Cory.

"No, dad. It's just… remember when we're at the hospital to visit Josh? After you leave, Maya had a friendly conversation with Josh, and it made Lucas jealous. You know right? That if is he's jealous, it means he likes… Maya more. But he denied it and said that he still loves both me and Maya that same."

"So… the problem is, you we're sad that Lucas was jealous of Maya and Josh?"

"Um, uh no… well, maybe a little bit. So… I said to Lucas that I will help him to make Maya like him because he is jealous. Although he said he doesn't need my help, I think he actually does."

"Why do you want to help him? How about your feelings towards him?"

"Because… he likes Maya more than me so I wanted helped him. And… I do still like him. But, the actual problem is, dad… should I actually help him when I still have feelings for him? It may be stupid for me to help him but… as a friend, I wanna help him. Help me, daddy. Did I do the right thing?"

Cory stayed silent for a moment. Then he spoke up, "Come here, Riley." He said as he pulled out a chair beside him. Riley slowly walked to Cory and sat beside him. Cory took a deep breath.

"Do you really wanna help Lucas? Why don't you take a moment to think, do you really wanna help him? You know, once Lucas gets near Maya and they started dating, how about you? You know it will be too late to make him like you now. Now, try to think." said Cory to her daughter. Riley put her right hand on her chin and began to think.

"Huh, I… actually haven't thought of that." she said. She thought for a moment. She was puzzled. She actually don't know what to choose between helping Lucas or not. But she had to choose.

"Alright, dad. Thanks..." said Riley as she hugged her dad. "I'll… think about it. I'll be going to bed now. Bye dad!"

Riley stood up from her chair and slowly walked into her room. She actually felt a little relieved after talking to her dad about her problem. She finally has someone to talk about her problems to, besides Lucas at the gym.

"Okay sweetie good night." Cory said as he continued typing on the laptop after a few minutes chatting with her daughter. Then he stopped typing again and turned to Riley. "Just… follow your heart, and not just your mind. Okay Riley?"

Riley's footsteps was stopped as she heard her father talking. She then turned to Cory and said, "Alright, dad. I will. Good night." Riley said as she went to bed. She finally had a good sleep although her problems about Lucas still wasn't solved.


	11. Chapter 11 - Lucas, Maya, Josh

Maya was confused. She felt like she suddenly travel back through time to her Middle School Graduation.

She looked at her clothes and she seemed to be wearing a cape and a gown. 'Huh?' she thought.

"…yeah, I'm sure your high school is gonna be o-kay…" said Katy, her hand was on Maya's shoulder.

Maya who was confused for a second snapped out and replied, "Uh… yeah… mom."

Oh wait, now she remembered! She and her mom had a chat at the graduation. 'Why am I at graduation all of sudden?' she thought to herself.

Suddenly, Maya saw Josh walking towards her. She was shocked, and also confused. "Why is Josh here?" she whispered to herself.

Josh looked at Maya and smiled. "Hey Maya. I came here… to congratulate you for graduating middle school. Congratulations... Maya." said Josh. 'Wait what?! Josh is here and he is congratulating me? That never happened before!' She thought. Her heart was beating fast and she didn't know what to do. She totally panicked.

"Oh hi uncle Josh! What are you here for? I thought you don't have the time to come to our graduation…" said Riley as she walked towards Josh after she saw her uncle, along with Cory behind her. "Well… I came here… to meet Maya." Josh answered while looking at Maya and smiled, again.

Maya's face got even redder. She was totally shocked that Josh came and wanted to meet her, and also felt a little happy inside. Everyone looked at Maya who was looking onto the ground, feeling embarrassed, and didn't know what to do.

Suddenly… she opened her eyes and realized that she was dreaming. "Oh, it's just a dream." she said to herself. "But… why was Josh in it?"

She quickly get out of her bed and went outside her room. She went to the living room and saw the tv left open. Seems like there's nothing good to watch on the television. She turned off the tv using the remote which was on the coffee table. For some reason she wasn't sleepy so she went to the kitchen and grabbed her phone which was charging. The phone's battery was full so she pulled out her phone from the charger and went back to the living room. She sat on the sofa in front of the tv and checked on her phone. She only got one text message. It was from Charlotte. It says:

"So, anything happened when you visit Josh for the third time yesterday ;)?"

Maya tried to remember, what did Josh said to her yesterday? She suddenly remembered what Josh said to her about the 'going to the New Years' Celebration' and the 'going to her Middle School Graduation thing'. Should she said that to Charlotte? It's not like it's a secret. And if it was it shouldn't have since it's not a big deal or anything. That's what she thought to herself. But, on a second thought, nope. She just answered:

"Uh… Josh said that his friend Andrew will visit him that night."

Aaand… send. Well, that's what she thought she should said to Charlotte. She then checked her text messages with Josh. She texted with him right after she got from home after visited him yesterday.

JOSH: Hey, did you come back home safely?

MAYA: For the third time Josh, I'm fine. You don't have to text me everytime I come back home after visiting you.

JOSH: Haha, sorry. Anyways, have you done your homework? You know, cause you always visit me straight right after school ended.

MAYA: Well, I'm doing it right now. Thanks for the reminder, Uncle Boing!

JOSH: OK. We'll chat another time then. See you again when you visit me the fourth time!

MAYA: OK, take care.

She smiled while looking at the text messages without even realizing it. After a while reading her texts with Josh she quickly went to Google to search something. She then typed, "What good gifts you could give to your hospitalized best friend's uncle" and went on looking for some useful information.

She kept scrolling to find something useful for hours and hours. Then, her mom went outside her room and saw Maya looking at her phone. "Maya, is that you? Shouldn't you be ready to go to school with Riley?" she asked Maya.

Maya looked at the time. "Oh shoot I have to go and get ready now" Maya quickly rushed to her room to get ready for school.

At the school hall.

The gang walked together along the hallway. Riley pulled Lucas out and told the others to go first. Maya just glanced at the two and walked away. Farkle and Zay looked at the both curiously when they realized that Maya was already ahead. "Maya! Wait!" screamed Farkle as he and Zay ran to Maya.

"So, you remember what I texted you yesterday? By doing what I said, I'm sure Maya will like you more than Josh!" Riley spoke to Lucas softly, so that no one can hear her.

"Riley, haven't I told you a million times? I might have told you that I'm jealous but that doesn't mean I like Maya more than you!" said Lucas.

Yesterday, Riley texted Lucas her plan for him to make Maya like him. But Lucas keeps texting "Riley… I like you and Maya both the same. And I don't want to get near Maya at all. I just said that I was jealous."

Riley sighed. She pulled out a creepy angered face and pushed his back. "Just… do what I said! After school you go with Maya! And you cannot say no. You already agree with me."

"Ow! You don't have to do that."

"So, will you do as I said?" asked Riley as she grabbed Lucas' arm and headed towards Maya, Farkle and Zay.

Lucas rubs his back and said, "Alright, I'll do as you told me to."

Riley's eyes sparkled. "Finally!" she shouted.

"What's 'finally' and what were you two talking about?" Zay asked the two as he looked at them, his arms were crossed. Riley, who just realized that she was talking to Lucas near the three was surprised and panicked. "Finally! We are here after a while you guys waited for us!"

"Nah we waited for you guys for not that long. It has only been 51 seconds." said Farkle while looking at his expensive watch.

"Huh so it wasn't that long." Riley said. Maya opened her locker beside her and took out her books and gave it to Riley. "We have art together on the first period right so lets gooooo" Maya said as she pulled Riley who was holding her books to art class. "Mayaaa why are you in a rush?" asked Riley who was still being pulled by Maya to their art class. But Maya just ignored her.

After school.

"Just do what I told you to, okay? Go Lucas!" said Riley as she pushed Lucas towards Maya who was about to go to the hospital and visit Josh again.

Maya felt like there's someone behind her so she turned around. Lucas looked at Maya and Maya looked at Lucas. Lucas didn't know what to say. "What are they doing?" asked Farkle as he looked at them both.

"Nothing now how about us three head to Topanga's and do our homework there alright let's go" Riley suggested as she pushed the two leaving Lucas and Maya together.

"Uh hey, Maya… how about I… I mean, can I… come with you to visit Josh?" asked Lucas. Yes, that was the plan. Riley told Lucas to go visit Josh together with Maya after school so that he could 'get near Maya'. 'Ugh do I really have to agree with this? I feel like something's bad gonna happen...' Lucas thought to himself.

"Oh so you wanna come with me to visit Josh?" Maya asked back.

"Yeah, so I thought… I should go visit Josh… yeah."

"Okay then let's walk together then huckleberry."

"Okay."

After they arrive at the hospital, in Josh's room…

"Hey Josh Lucas is here with me. He also came to visit you." Maya said as she walked through the door, alongside Lucas.

"Hey… Josh… Uncle, Josh…." Lucas greeted Josh.

"Hey… Lucas…" Josh said awkwardly.

"Um, you two have talked to each other before… right?" Maya said.

"Uh… yeah..." Lucas and Josh said at the same time.

'Uh… I feel like something's wrong…' Josh thought as he looked at Lucas. "So Maya, what's your relationship with... um,... Lucas?" he asked Maya with full of curiosity.

Maya didn't know what to say. What should she say to Josh? What is her relationship with Lucas? Friends? Best Friends? Crushes? Uh… Exes? Have dated before?

"Well… we're um..." Maya stuttered as she looked at Lucas who was standing beside her, also didn't know what to say.

"W… we're friends? Uh… Good friends? Great? Best friends…? Well crushes?" Lucas blurted out all the relationships between him and Maya (well, not ALL of them) in nervousness and also confusion, without realizing that he had tell Josh something he wasn't supposed to say. Josh was surprised, and also confused by Lucas' answer.

"Uh.. no... we're just friends… just goooood friends.." Maya quickly said that to avoid confusion. She then hit Lucas' shoulder and whispered to him, "If you said another word I will crush you" She whispered at him in anger. Lucas then realized that he suddenly told Josh that they're 'crushes'. He quickly nodded, feeling scared that Maya will kill him.

The room became quiet all of sudden. Josh was… well, shocked. He looked at Maya who was looking at Lucas in anger. He had no idea that Lucas and Maya liked each other after a long time he haven't seen Maya. Who knew Maya has changed? 'Are… are they dating?' Josh thought to himself.

* * *

lol I used "creepy angered face" in this chapter and it felt pretty weird and funny to use it...


	12. Chapter 12 - War (Not Really)

Why did my writing sucks you ask? It is because, I, since I was a little kid, I have always been drawing comics. And you guys do know right that comics have more dialogues than "the writing action"? You know, because the actions were drawn, not written in some kind of fan-fic like this one. That's why I like to put many dialogues in my fan-fic, and I cannot write the actions very well. And also, sorry 'cause my grammar sucks. You guys' GMW fan-fics were awesome BTW. Way better writing than mine.

* * *

At Topanga's, Riley, Farkle and Zay sat on the counter, doing their homework together. Riley was sitting in the middle. Farkle glanced over Riley. Riley seemed to be too focused on doing her homework. Neither of the two on the counter have spoken anything. Probably because Farkle and Zay already know what the heck is going on with the triangle, but they 100% already know that both Riley and Lucas will keep quiet about it if they asked.

Also because Zay was talking to some girl from the same History class who sat next to him at the counter.

'Who do they think they are? They think they could solve their problems by themselves? We're your friends too you know! I don't get it! You guys think we can't help you?' Farkle thought by himself while scribbling Riley's, Maya's, and Lucas' little faces and then drew a big 'X' on the three of them. He quickly erase it when he realized Riley was next to him. Good thing Riley didn't see it. Also it would be a terrible homework to hand it in.

"Hey, Riley…" Farkle called, breaking the silence between them both. "Why is Lucas coming with Maya to the hospital? Does he have anything to do with Josh?"

"Hmm?" Riley stopped writing and looked up to Farkle once Farkle's done asking. "Well, you guys do know that I'm trying to help Lucas right? Yeah I'm helping him."

"Well yeah I know you're helping him but how's this gonna help you? Really, Riley? This is what you're gonna do?"

Riley sighed. She looked at her unfinished essay then looked at Farkle back. "I…" She puts her chin on to the counter table, then crossed her arms. "I kinda promised myself a long time ago, that once Lucas likes Maya more than me, I'm gonna let go my feelings for him. Ya know, because if he totally likes Maya even more than me, then he dated me, you think he's gonna be happy? He already realized his feelings towards Maya which means I cannot make him like me more than Maya. I know if he already likes Maya more than he likes me, he will want to go out with her, not me."

Farkle felt bad for Riley. That is true, but that statement is not 100% true is it? It's got to be at least 65%, 75% true. That's what Farkle thought. Farkle knew, Riley's statement just now is not one hundred percent true, so it's time for Farkle to change what's going on and make things right! Well, that's what he thought. But that doesn't mean Farkle is on Riley's side. Wait, is he really gonna help Riley? What will Farkle do to make things right? Does he even know what should be right right now? Well, he should be. He's Farkle.

"Wow. But Riley, you really don't wanna change Lucas' feelings? ('Cause I think it might be possible, Riley.)"

"Change his feelings? Uh I think that can only happen is novels, don't you think? Like, there is this one book I found, it's about a girl falling for a boy, but then, she found out that the boy liked some other girl who is more popular than her, so after that she tried so hard to make the guy change his feelings towards her enemy and fall for her. She tried everything. Bla bla bla, after that… wait I don't actually know what happened next I only read the summary. Didn't buy the book."

"Well then," Farkle coughed. He took his pencil and hold it in front of Riley and said, "Try to make your life, just like in that novel. Well, IF the guy did actually fall for the main girl back, but, if he did not… well you know what I'm saying right?" he then 'bop' the pencil's eraser tip on Riley's nose.

"Making my life into a novel? Nope. Impossible."

Then Riley and Farkle both continued doing their homework. Zay sensed something.

Zay stopped talking to the girl he was chatting with and turned to Riley and Farkle. "Why do I feel like I missed something that I always wanted to know but never got to?"

Farkle's hand still writing his homework, but his head was tilted to Zay. "Uh, because you were busy talking to that girl beside you? Oh yeah can I have your drink Zay mine's already finished and besides, you'll never finish it anyways because you were being a chitter-chatter with that girl. What does that girl have that Vanessa doesn't have anyways?" Farkle said teasingly as he took Zay's orange juice, stirring it using a straw and took a sip on it. "Ahh… refreshing."

"Uh, excuse me, she's just a classmate. You already have Smakle so there is nothing to be jealous about."

"Oh me, jealous? Please, Smackle is way better than any other girl." He then get close to Riley and whispered loudly so that Zay could also hear, "And that is including you, I'm sorry but it's true. You still can't make the right choice."

Riley whom at first didn't want to join Farkle and Zay's stupid little war stopped writing her essay and then turned to Farkle. "Um. Excuse me? Can't make the right choice? I have already made my choice to help Lucas and that's it! You two don't butt in!"

Riley then shoved her sharp pencil to Farkle's face and then to Zay's. Farkle and Zay looked at each other, and Farkle laughed, "Pfft… okay nope forget it. I am totally not gonna help your neverending problems with Lucas. Besides, you already made 'the right choice', right? Okay, no need helping."

Riley shoved her pencil to Farkle's face again. "Well, I did already said I don't want you guys to help. And why did you said neverending? Once Lucas and Maya go out it will end. Every problems will end."

Then it's Farkle's turn to strike back. "All problems will end? Ya think? Seriously? Really, once those two go out every problems will be solved?"

The girl who have been staring at those three having some kind of silly war felt uncomfortable and hurriedly left the bakery. "Hey, you still haven't finished your iced mocha!" Zay shouted while holding the glass of iced mocha high in his hand.

"Gimme that." Farkle said as he took the iced mocha from Zay's hand.

* * *

Wow I always seemed to use the word "silence", and then make somebody breaking it. Cliché much?

._.


End file.
